clubvirtuelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Internetgeographien
1/6 Einführungskapitel Budke, Pott, Kanwischer'': Internet, Raum und Gesellschaft zur Untersuchung eines dynamischen Verhältnisses …. Interessante Infos zur Diskussion, Forschung + Ansätze. Fragen sehr nah an unsereren...siehe Exposee!: '' Zentrale Fragestellungen des Bandes (Seite:15) 1.) Räumliche Formen und Internet Welche Rolle spielen räumliche Unterscheidungen für den Strukturaufbau und die Nutzung des Internets? Warum werden das Internet und die mit ihm verbundenen Phänomene sowohl im nichtwissenschaftlichen Alltag als auch in der Wissenschaft regelmäßig mit Raumbegriffen beschrieben? 2.) Internet als Raum Inwiefern lässt sich das Internet als Raum interpretieren? Welche Räume entstehen im Internet und wie werden sie konstituiert? Bewirken sie neue Formen der Raumerfahrung und des Raumerlebens? Welche Funktionen erfüllen sie für Anwender wie für Nutzer? 3.) Wie lässt sich das Verhältnis von Internet und physischen Raum deuten? Welche Relevanz haben materielle Bestandteile des Internets, ihre erdoberflächliche Verteilung sowie die Verteilung der Internetnutzer? Entwertet das Internet die gesellschaftliche Bedeutung des physischen Raumes und erdräumlicher Distanzen? 4.) Gesellschaftliche Veränderungspotentiale des Internets: Inwiefern bergen das Internet und die mit ihm hervorgebrachten Räume Potenziale für gesellschaftliche Innovation? Tragen sie zur Entstehung einer `besseren`Welt bei? Fördern sie Demokratisierung und den Abbau sozialer und wirtschaftlicher Disparitäten? 5.) Internet und Raumkonzeption: Inwiefern bestätigt,unterläuft oder verändert das Internet die alltagsweltliche Vorstellung eines behälterförmigen, materiellen und die Subjekte umgebenden Raumes? Wie lässt sich das Internet als Forschungsobjekt nutzen, um der sozialwissenschaftlichen Debatte von Raum und Gesellschaft neue Impulse zu verleihen? Heinze: Methoden und Anwendungsgebiet der Internetkartographie Heinze, Inga (2004): Methoden und Anwendungsgebiet der Internetkartographie. In: Budke, Alexandra; Kanwischer, Detlef; Pot, Andreas (Hrsg.) (2004): Internetgeographien. Stuttgart: Steiner-Verlag, S. 79-90 "Interkartographie" verwendet die Autorin begrifflich für die Kartierung von technischen Komponenten (z.B. hardware, Datenströme, Netztopologien)(vgl. Heinze 2004: 42). Das entspricht dem englischen Begriff "Internet mapping". Internet cartography oder Web cartography beschreibt dagegen die Veröffentlichung von Karten oder Informationen zur Kartographie auf einer Webseite. Diese Kartographie ist verschieden anzuwenden. Soziodemographisch können Aussagen zur Struktur der Internetnutzer (räumliche Häufungen/Löcher, Domain-Zahlen, Nutzerprofile - Stichwort digital divide) gemacht werden (vgl. Heinze 2004: 51). Der Wirtschaftsentwicklung kann mit Zahlen zur Verbreitung und Nutzung des Internets nachgespürt werden (z.B. Datenaufkommen in verschiedenen Sektoren). Mit Hilfe der Internetgeographie können Daten auch unter dem Aspekt der politisch-rechtliche Dimension aufgegriffen werden (vgl. Heinze 2004: 53). Int. und nat. Gesetze, Zugang oder Kriminalität können damit bearbeitet werden. Heinze unterscheidet vier verschiedenen Typen der Internetkartographie: 1. Darstellung der physischen Internet-Infrastruktur, 2. Auswertung des Internettraffics, 3. IP-Adressen und Domain-Namen-Kartierung und 4. Kartierung des Internetzugangs. 1. Darstellung der physischen Internet-Infrastruktur Gemeint ist hier die Erfassung der nötigen Komponenten für den Datenaustausch (Datenleitung, Router, Satelliten oder Server) (vgl. Heinze 2004: 42). Diese einfache, da in den 1970er Jahren übersichtliche Infrastruktur, zeigt das Bsp. das ARPANET (Dazu: Dodge, Atlas of Cyberspace). Es entwickelten sich schnell weitere Netze als eigenständige Organisationseinheiten und das Internet wächst bis heute. So wird diese Art der Darstellung noch für wählt regionale Ausschnitte und vereinfacht verwendet, z.B. den europäischen Teil des Sprint Backbone (Dazu www.sprintworldwide.com/english/maps/europe.pdf, http://www.caida.org) 2.Auswertung des Internettraffics Dieser Bereich des Datenaufkommens umfasst zwei Bereiche a) die Darstellung des quantitativen Traffic-Aufkommens und b) die qualitative Auswertung des Paket-Routen (vgl. Heinze 2004: 45). Die Herausforderung besteht darin, große Datenmengen zu verarbeiten und zu abstrahieren. a) quantitative Analyse des Internets Hier handelt es sich um aufwendige Analyse von meist kommerziellen Anbietern (http://www.mids.org, http://www.telegeography.com). Das griechische Projekt Palantir betrachtet Internettraffic, der an einen einzigen webserver in Griechenland gerichtet wird und kartiert den Ort der Anfrage (1998, http://www.ics.forth.gr/carv/demos/palantir.html). b) qualitative Trafficanalyse Mit Traceroute-Programmen werden einzelne Datenpakete und ihre Stationen der Datenübertragung (IP-Adressen) verfolgt und dargestellt. Das Beispiel von Cox bündelt mehrere Paketrouten übersichtlich (Kenneth Cox (1996): 3D Geographik Network Displays). 3. IP-Adressen und Domain-Namen-Kartierung Diese Kategorie umfasst alle Ansätze, die die topografische Verteilung von IP-Adressen oder Domainnamen untersuchen und abbilden (vgl. Heinze 2004:47), z.B. Häufigkeiten in einem bestimmten Raum. Datengrundlagen - Domainname mit Inhaber+Adminstrator, postalische Adresee - bieten dafür: www.icann.org (Internet Corporation for Assigned Names and Numbers) oder http://www.denic.de für alle de-Domains (ccTLD: country code-Top Level Domain, gTLD: genreic-Top Level Domain). 4. Kartierung des Internetzugangs Diese Darstellungen umfassen die Zugangsmöglichkeiten zum Internet (internetfähige PCs pro räumliche Einheit, PC-Anteil in der Bevölkerung, Art des Internetzugangs von dienstlich bis privat, Kosten, Übertragungsstärke. Die Mikrostrukturen der Anwender sind hierbei im Mittelpunkt. Dazu: Internet-Verbreitung http://www.nsrc.org/codes/bymap/world.html und zu allg. Mess-/Analyseverfahren http://www.zooknic.com Floeting: Internet und Stadt – geht der Kommune der Ort verloren? Floeting, Holger (2004): Internet und Stadt – geht der Kommune der Ort verloren? In: Budke, Alexandra; Kanwischer, Detlef; Pot, Andreas (Hrsg.) (2004): Internetgeographien. Stuttgart: Steiner-Verlag, S. 41-55 S.79 -Das Internet verändert und entwertet klassische Definitionselemente der Stadt: administrative Grenzen, räumliche Strukturmerkmale, räumliche Distanz und Einwohnergröße -Folgen indirekt durch Technologieanwendung -Internetpräsenz von Städten ist online weltweit zugänglich, auch wenn sie nur lokal ausgerichtet sind – Vermischung der lokalen, nationalen und globalen Ebene 1.„Am Anfang war das Netz“ Kommunen und ihr Umgang mit den neuen Technologien S.80 Kommunal stehen bei der Beschäftigung mit IUK drei Aspekte im Vordergrund. a)Infrastrukturausbau in Verwaltung (Großrechner, Intranet) und in der Stadt (Kabelfernsehen, Mobilfunknetze) b)Nutzungsaspekt; aus der Unterstützung bei Verwaltungsaufgaben entwickelte sich das virtuelle Rathaus c)Neue Technologien sind auch im Zusammenhang zu Förderprogrammen (Wirtschaftsförderung, Verkehr, Bildung) zu sehen -1980 Aufbau des ersten Bürgerfernsehens, scheitern wegen fehlendem Rückkanal S.81 -Bildschirmtext, Datex-J -beschreibt deutsche Technologiehaltung im Vergleich zu anderen Ländern als eher Perfektionisten, die neue Technologien installieren und dann nach Anwendern suchen, nicht spezifisches Problem und technologische Lösung 2.„Bin ich drin?“ Von der ersten Netzpräsenz zum umfassenden Portal -Mitte der 1990er Jahre noch etwa 2/3 der dt. Großstädte ohne Internetpräsenz (dazu Floeting/Gravert 1997:4) und Aussagen zum Nutzungsumfang elektronischer Medien in 1997 und 2000 (Email-Response, direkte Buchungsmöglichkeiten, Recherche in Datenbanken, Formularabruf, Online-Antragstellung, digitale Signatur, E-Payment – Floeting 2001:110 -Erhebung zu lokalen und regionalen virtuellen Marktplätzen in Zusammenarbeit mit den Sparkassen, Existierenden Strategiekonzepten der dt. Städte für IuK, Entwicklungsstand virtuelles Rathaus 2001 S.87 -Bewertung der Kommunen zu IuK hat sich im Zeitvergleich verändert: Bürgerbeteiligung, Verwaltungsoptimierung, interne Kommunikationsfähigkeit, positive Darstellung der Städte im Marketing -E-Government oftmals als „umfassende Mondernisierungsstrategie des öffentlichen Sektors bezeichnet“, nicht nur Technologiehaltung 4.„Crisis? What Crisis?“ - Kommune nach dem Ende des ersten Internetbooms -mit der Einführung von IuK verbundene Versprechen wiederholen sich, dies zeugt von der Beschränkung auf Potenziale ohne Einbindung von organisatorischen Aspekten und nötigen Verhaltensänderungen 2/6 Stegbauer: Zum Verhältnis von Zentrum und Peripherie im Internet. (Seite 93-108) These: Simmels Prinzip der Selbstähnlichkeit sozialer Strukturen trifft auch für das Internet zu. (strukturelle Ähnlichkeiten auf unterschiedlichen Aggregationsebenen) Betrachtete Ebenen : 1. Individuum und seine Beziehungen : 2. Internetbasierte Kommunikationsforen : 3. Verlinkung des gesamten Internets (Makroebene) 1. Individuum (Seite 95-98) * Qualifizierung von Beziehungen mit Hilfe der Entfernungsmetapher (erstmals von Leopold von Wiese gemacht) --> soziale Distanzen in einem sozialen Raum : * "Ego" steht im Zentrum und um es herum ordnen sich alle anderen Beziehungen an (bspw. nahe stehende Verwandte, ferne Bekannte) thumb | right |400px | Distanzen zwischen Ego und seinen Mitmenschen aus der Sicht von Ego - wie es sich Leopold von Wiese vorstellte (Seite 96) : * zumindest einige der Wegezwischen den ihm bekannten Personen laufen über Ego als Zentrum (Ausfall von Ego bedeutete Wegfall einiger Beziehungen) * interpersonale Kommunikation und Nutzung des Internets vorwiegend mit Nahestehenden, das Internet eröffnet vor allem zusätzliche bzw alternative Kommunikationswege zu denjenigen, mit denen man sich sowieso gewöhnlich verständigt (die Aussage wird durch eine Studie von Wellman 1996 gestützt, nach der enge Beziehungen auch über weite Entfernungen aufrecht erhalten werden) * die meisten Beziehungen werden aber weiter im Nahraum gepflegt * Daher kann man schließen, dass die Beziehungsstruktur der Personen, mit denen man per Internbet kommuniziert, aus der Sicht von Ego ebenfalls eine Zentrum-Peripherie-Struktur darstellt. * eine Person kann nur eine gewisse Anzahl von Beziehungen haben. Auswahlen sind nötig. * das Internet erleichtert zwar die Pflege von Beziehungen auch und vor allem über große Distanzen hinweg, wenn aber äußere Anlässe für ein Treffen fehlen (Geburtstage, gemeinsamer Arbeitsplatz) lösen sich solche Beziehungen mit der Zeit auf. * außerdem meint der Autor beobachtet zu haben, dass bei Chatdiensten (die häufig dazu genutzt werden neue Kontakte herzustellen) die Teilnehmer die Schwierigkeiten der Raumüberwindung in Betracht ziehen. Will heißen: sie steigen häufig gar nicht erst in Chatkanäle ein, von denen sie wissen, dass die Teilnehmer weit von ihnen entfernt wohnen. ''--> Anmerkung: ich finde die Argumentation an der Stelle etwas dünn bzw zu absolut, es lassen sich genug Bsp finden, in denen die Behauptungen in Verbindung mit Internet zumindest relativiert werden müssten (zb entstehen gerade sehr enge Beziehungen wie Partnerschaften eben auch erst durch Kommunikation im internet)'' 2. Internetbasierte Kommunikationsforen (Seite 98-100) * Empirisch beobachtete Ungeleichheiten im Kommunikationsverhalten ("power law"): obschon eine große Anzahl an Autoren auftritt konzentriert sich ein Großteil der Beiträge auf wenige Teilnehmer. "Das Zentrum bilden die Teilnehmer, die eine hohe Anzahl an Beiträgen verfassen, zur peripherie hin werden es immer weniger Beiträge pro teilnehmer, bis in großer Entfernung vom zentrum teilnehmer auftauchen, die gar nicht forumsöffentlich in Erscheinung treten." (Seite 99) * auch bei der Kommunikationsstruktur selbst lässt sich das zentrum-Peripherie-Modell erkennen: : * temporär auftretende Multiloge(mehrere Teilnehmer statt nur zwei): Gruppen von Teilnehmern, die sich temporär häufiger und an unterschiedlichen Themen beteiligen, später aber nicht wieder oder nur noch selten in Erscheinung treten : * die Multiloge sind aber gegeneinander relativ abgeschottet, da die Teilnehmer der multiloge zwar Beziehungen innerhalb ihres Multilogs unterhalten, nicht jedoch zu Personen, die sich nicht am jeweiligen Multilog beteiligen : * es gibt jedoch ein kleines Zentrum an Teilnehmern, die über einen langen zeitraum aktiv sind und sich auch an verschiedenen Multilogen beteiligen, somit kommt ein Kontakt zwischen den ansonsten isolierten Multilogen zustande. --> Verteilfunktion des Zentrums. : * "Außerdem stellt das Zentrum so etwas wie das Gedächtnis des Forums dar. Ohne dieses gedächtnis wäre die Kommunikationsgeschichte des Forums mit ihren sozialen Leistungen, den geführten Verhandlungen über Verhaltensregeln, den vollzogenen Schließungsprozessen usw, nicht oder nur sehr viel schwächer vorhanden." (Seite 100) 3. Das Internet (Makroebene) (Seite 101-103) * gegenseitige Verweise als Indikator für Beziehungen (Linkstruktur=Beziehungsstruktur), Zentren entstehen dadurch, dass viele Links auf diese Seiten zeigen * die so identifizierte Linkstruktur weist nach empirischen UUntersuchungen (zb Broder) ebenfalls das Zentrum-Peripherie-Muster auf: im Zentrum gebildet durch SSC (strongly connected component, weniger zentral "In" (von diesen Seiten kann man das Zentrum erreichen, jedoch nicht anders herum) und "Out" (vom Zentrum aus verlinkt, jedoch nicht umgekehrt), die "Tendrils" bilden die Peripherie (keine Verlinkung mit dem Zentrum) thumb | right | 400px | Grafische Darstellung der Webstruktur nach Broder (Seite102) * weiter wurde beobachtet, dass sich diese Strukturen auch in kleineren Ausschnitten des WWW. wiederholen (Selbstähnlichkeit) "das Zentrum-Peripherie-Muster wiederholt sich in allen thematisch zuordnungsfähigen teilen des Web in gleicher Weise." (Dill, Stephen (2001): Self-Similarity in the Web) thumb | right |400px | Grafische Darstellung der Selbstähnlichkeit im WWW nach Broder (Seite 103) Schluß(folgerungen) (Seite 103-106 dort genannt: Strukturierungsregeln) * "Charakteristisch für das Zentrum ist seine Funktion, zwischen den unterschiedlichen Teilen des Gesamtgebildes eine Verbindung herzustellen." (Seite 103) * Beschränktheit (von maximal möglichen Kontakten aber auch von Linklisten, welche als solche auch von Einzelnen oder einem Team erstellt sind) erzeugt Verdichtungen, kommunikative Zentren * Zentrum-Peripherie-Struktur taucht in vielen verschiedenen Zusammenhängen auf und ist ungeleichheits(re)produzierend 3/6: Becker: Raum-Metaphern als Brücke zwischen Internetwahrnehmung und Internetkommunikation. Becker, Cornelia (2004): Raum-Metaphern als Brücke zwischen Internetwahrnehmung und Internetkommunikation. In: Budke, Alexandra; Kanwischer, Detlef; Pot, Andreas (Hrsg.) (2004): Internetgeographien. Stuttgart: Steiner-Verlag, S. 109-123 1. Ist die Unterscheidung in virtuellen (Internet) und materiellen (Realität) Raum wahrnehmungstheoretisch begründbar? (Theoretisches Argument) nach Gerhard Roth (dt. Biologe und Hirnforscher) ist der Wahrnehmungsprozess vielmehr subjektive Hypothesenbildung über die Realität als objektive Abildung der materiellen Umwelt. Für den Menschen als selbsterhaltendes System ist ist es nicht notwendig über eine "direkte Abbildung" der Realität zu verfügen um einen "realistischen" Umwelteindruck zu erhalten. Der Hauptanteil der Wahrnehmung ist folglich eine Konstruktion des Wahrnehmungssystems. Schlußfolgerung: "Für das Wahrnehmungssystem ist nicht die materielle Erscheinungsform von Räumen entscheidend, sondern erkennbare Muster, übertragbare Eigenschaften, Formen und sozial zugeschriebene Funktionen." "Aus theoretischer Perspektive ist der Raum des Internet deshalb nicht weniger real als ein materieller Raum. Beide Räume lassen sich wahrnehmungstheoretisch nur als Ergebnis sozialer und psychischer Herstellungsleistungen verstehen." - "dass der virtuelle Raum eine räumliche Natur besitzt" (Roth:Denken, Fühlen Handeln und Vernon: Wahrnehmung und Erfahrung) - "Cyberspace als einen Raum des Seins, als kollektives übersinnliches Reich" (Wertheim: Die Himmelstür zum Cyberspace) - "Der Cyberspace ist insofern ein von Menschen selbstgemachter Innenraum. Erst der (kollektive) Herstellungsprozess macht den Raum des Internets - wie alle anderen Räume - real." (KONKRETE QUELLENANGABE? z.B. (Mister 2008:23) und setzen der Anführungszeichen?) 2. Funktion der (Raum-)Metapher für die Wahrnehmung - "Rückgriff auf vorhandene Denkstrukturen, um Unsichtbares sichtbar zu machen" - "Anschauung mit Hilfe von sinnlichen Bildern" - "Die soziale Funktion der Metapher liegt also in der strukturierenden Kraft, der Sinnstiftung." - "zur Herstellung sinnlicher Bezüge." - "Räumliche Metaphern für das Internet zu verwenden, entspricht dem Bedürfnis nach Struktur und Ordnung." *Rezensionen: http://opus.kobv.de/ubp/volltexte/2009/3116/pdf/gr1_05_ERez06.pdf (!) http://www.soz.uni-frankfurt.de/K.G/R3_2004_Schmidt.pdf